barney_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Barney's Musical Castle/@comment-72.25.24.183-20150627053142/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150705083700
Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's 2nd national touring show, and his 4th stage show overall (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! In New York City, and Barney's Big Surprise). It originally toured the US, Canada, Puerto Rico, and Mexico from September 15, 1999 - April 14, 2001. It was recently performed in certain Arabian countries, after being performed in South East Asia around 2006. It came to home video on March 6, 2001. Filming Location: ''' Rosemont Theatre- Rosemont, Illinoi '''Barney's Colorful World! is Barney's third touring stage show (following Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle). It originally toured in kinds of countries from 2003-2004. Later, it toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. The show was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. Also known as Barney's Colourful World Live in the UK. Filming Location: Dodge Theatre- Phoenix, Arizona Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip to the far reaches of the world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, next, they travel on a city bus to the Arctic, next they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet toe-tappin' penguins, a dancing polar bear, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast *Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Barlean and Matthew N. Myers *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jared Harris *Mike - Blake Garrett (only appearance) *Donny - Alex Collins (only appearance) *Sarah - Tory Green (only appearance) *Gina - Alexis Acosta (only appearance) *Jackson - Daven Wilson (video only) *Stacy - Alyssa Franks (video only) *Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only) *Mom - Mauri Howell (video only) Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 I'd Love to Sail The Baby Bop Hop Mister Sun BINGO Castles So High The Duckies Do If I Lived Under the Sea Bubbles Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Just Imagine Colors All Around I Love You Trivia *This was the first national tour to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. *This is the only appearances of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The tour was launched at Radio City Music Hall, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! In New York City. *Studio recordings of some of this show's songs were later used on the soundtrack of Let's Go to the Beach. * This is the last Barney live show to be released on home video. Videos s Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (voice) - Bob West * Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele * Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson * BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (costume) - Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw * Andy - Fernando Moguel (only appearance) * Penny - Hayley Greenbauer (only appearance) * Jessica - Talia Davis (only appearance) * Justin - Wesley Farnsworth (only appearance) * Mr. Sign (only appearance) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) (only appearance) * Knights * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 Castles So High (Reprise) Wave the Flags Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy (Rap)) Knights' Dance Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?) I Put a Smile On I'm the King Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) It's a Great Day (Reprise) I Love You Trivia *This marks: **This is the first stage show tour not be written by Stephen White.﻿ **The first time, since Barney's Sense-Sational Day, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. **The second stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the TV series. **The first time, since Barney's Imagination Island, where Philip Parker serves as the song writer. *During the second verse of "I Love You" Penny signs out the words. *In Jurassic Park III, a young child watches the opening of the VHS version of this tour on a TV as his mom is making a phone call. *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour while their videos had their first release in the US to expand their exposure to US audiences after the failure of Mister Moose's Fun Time in syndication and on Fox Family, which they had previously appeared on. Shortly after, they made an appearance on the Today Show with Barney. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes. *The Barney costume would later be used in some Season 7 episodes Gallery Barney234.jpg|Paperback Book Imagen 011.jpg|Spanish VHS Tape barneysmusicalcastlelight.jpg|Light Stick Castle Friends.jpg|It's a Great Day